1. Technical Field
This invention relates to umbrellas and, more particularly, to a heated umbrella for assisting a user to stay warm while employing the heated umbrella during inclement weather conditions.
2. Prior Art
Umbrellas are well known in the prior art. These apparatuses come in many shapes and forms ranging from large patio and beach umbrellas to more compact, and usually collapsible, personal umbrellas. In general, the purpose of the smaller personal umbrella is to provide a user with protection from inclement weather conditions like rain, snow or hail. Although the umbrella is sufficient in design to accomplish this task, it neglects one very important consideration. Typically, during inclement weather, a person needs not only protection from rain and the like, but also the cold temperatures associated with such weather conditions. Unfortunately, only some larger umbrellas, like the patio types mentioned before, have a means for generating heat in the immediate area therebeneath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,062 to Mozdzanowski discloses a beach umbrella with a shaft, ribs, gores, stretchers, and a runner to open and close the umbrella. A container is attached to the runner, and the container includes a radio and a locked storage compartment. A fan assembly is also attached to the runner to force air downward onto a person under the umbrella. The umbrella also has a base with threads on the lower end of the base, so the umbrella can be threaded into the ground. A platform on the base provides a stable foundation, and handles on the platform facilitate the threading of the umbrella into the ground. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means for keeping a user warm during inclement weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,233 to Clark discloses a patio umbrella that includes a dining table and a fuel-burning radiant heater that avoids overheating of the upper canopy by mounting the support on which the upper canopy rests in the shadow cast by a reflector that converges upwardly to a chimney portion. The reflector is affixed to the housing of the combustion chamber. In addition to reflecting radiant heat downwardly onto the table and the diners, the reflector shields the upper canopy support from radiant heat and provides a duct for venting the products of combustion. As the latter pass up through the chimney portion, cooler air is drawn up through the space between the reflector and the upper canopy support thereby preventing hot air from stagnating there. The upper canopy support is mounted to the reflector and spaced above it by a number of insulative ceramic spacers. Brackets affixed to the reflector extend outwardly of the pivotal attachment of the ribs of the umbrella, thereby permitting the ribs to clear the combustion chamber and at the same time shortening the ribs so that when the umbrella is closed the lower ends of the ribs are well above the table top so as not to intrude into the space used for serving food. A safety switch, mounted within the column that supports the heater, extinguishes the heater as the umbrella is closed. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for portable and personal use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,866 to Molnar discloses a table umbrella apparatus with a base, an umbrella with an inner surface extending therealong, a tubular support affixed to and extending from the base and supporting the umbrella a desired distance above the base, and a fan connected to the tubular support. The fan has a fan blade mounted so as to rotate about a vertical axis. The fan directs air flow at least upwardly toward the umbrella. A motor is connected to the fan so as to rotate the fan blade in a desired direction. A baffle is affixed to umbrella so as to direct air from the fan along the inner surface of the umbrella. The umbrella has at least one adjustable slat extending outwardly from the inner surface so as to direct air flow from the fan to a desired location below the umbrella. A table is positioned around the tubular support and over the base. Unfortunately, this prior art example is not designed for portable and personal use.
Accordingly, the present invention is disclosed in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, and designed for assisting a user to stay warm while employing the heated umbrella during inclement weather conditions. The heated umbrella provides a user a simple mechanism of staying warm and comfortable when spending time outdoors during inclement weather. The heated umbrella advantageously includes an integrated heated element and system of air vents that blow warm air about the interior of the umbrella canopy. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.